Silverdawn: The Quest
by Rebecca.Jane.Malfoy
Summary: Silverdawn has just joined MoonClan. But terror is what they are facing now, darkness is falling onto the forest. "A full moon will not survive unless two pelts, gray and silver, be on a journey to find Sun of Flowers."
1. Chapter 1  Meeting MoonClan

CHAPTER 1

Silver stirred out of her dream. She was dreaming of a huge silver sun rising up from the mountains, but in front of her were two battle-scarred cats. "We need your help." They mewed. That was when Silver woke up.

Who are those cats? Silver asked herself and as groomed her sparkling silver fur. Her sapphire blue eyes rested on the kittypet food her owners gave her for breakfast. She sighed. "When will I ever get live food?" She asked herself as she ate a single mouthful of the tasteless kittypet food. Silver walked through the cat flap and jumped up the fence, looking at the forest and smelling the delicious prey roaming it.

"One kill won't really make a difference, will it?" Silver mewed to herself as she jumped off her fence and into the forest. She crouched down and flicked her ears when she smelled mouse. She jumped but so did another flash of gray!

Silver skidded through the forest floor and instantly looked up to the cat that had caught her prey before she did. She did not expect to see what she saw. In front of her was the most handsome gray tom she had ever seen, with the greenest eyes and the smoothest pelt. In his mouth was the juicy mouse.

"Who are you? Why are you on Clan territory?" The handsome tom dropped his prey and growled. But the growl was like the sweetest mew to Silver's ears.

"I'm Silver. Sorry, I didn't know that is was...Clan territory." Silver mewed, not having a single idea what a Clan was. "What's a Clan?"

"Some mouse-brained kittypet." The gray tom murmured. He was strangely dazzled by the sound of this she-cat's pretty voice but then he spoke again. "A Clan is a large group of cats living together. We hunt for prey and fight with other Clans for territory."

"Well...I'm sorry to be on Clan territory. I need to get back to my owner now." Silver mewed, shivering at the thought of fighting. As she turned to go back, a huge golden tom was glaring back at her. Silver tucked her tail between her legs, gulping.

"Why are you on Clan territory?" The golden tom snarled in her face.

"I...I just wanted to um...eat prey." Silver stammered, shivering uncontrollably. What if the tom threatened to kill her?

"Have you any idea that prey is scarce? We barely have enough for ourselves! Stormheart's catch over there is the biggest piece of prey I've seen today!" The golden tom continued to snarl.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Silver mewed, feeling like a kitten being scold by an older cat.

"You're coming with us. We need to report this to Shinestar." The golden tom growled at Stormheart. Stormheart nodded and the two toms led Silver into their territory.

"Shinestar! We've found an intruder on our territory!" The golden tom mewed. Silver growled silently, she had just told him that she didn't mean to intrude!

A sleek, elderly ginger she-cat appeared from a den, her smart blue eyes resting on Silver. Silver looked back with her sapphire gaze, challenging the Clan leader silently.

"Hmm...where did you find this young she-cat?" Shinestar turned to Stormheart and the golden tom. "Goldfur, you first."

"She was hunting on MoonClan territory. Stormheart caught the mouse before she did." Goldfur mewed, glancing at Stormheart who was putting his mouse on a pile of food. "She claims she didn't mean to intrude but I don't think we should trust this kittypet." It took all of Silver's energy to not unsheathe her claws and claw Goldfur.

"You! What is your name?" Shinestar snapped back to Silver.

"Silver." Silver mewed.

"So, Silver, explain why you were on our Clan's territory." Shinestar sat down.

"I didn't like the food my owners gave me so I decided to go and eat some prey, which are more delicious." Silver explained.

"Did you want to join our Clan?" Shinestar asked suddenly. Suddenly, Silver remembered that Shinestar was one of the cats in her dream.

"I...I...I don't know." Silver mewed. She wasn't sure. "Maybe..."

"Please consider my request now. Either you can join or I'll let my warriors chase you off." Shinestar mewed, tapping her tail impatiently.

"I will join. I will join MoonClan." Silver mewed slowly, after thinking. Shinestar nodded, satisfied.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!" Shinestar yowled from a huge high rock. About twelve to seventeen cats of different ages gathered beneath the HighRock. All, expect Goldfur and Stormheart, were surprised to see a kittypet.

"This kittypet has agreed to join our Clan. Once, she was called Silver, but now, she is named Silverdawn. Stormheart, you and Shadefrost are to teach her everything relevant to the warrior code and battle training." Shinestar announced.

When the meeting broke up, all the cats were mewing about the newly named Silverdawn. "A kittypet?" "How did Shinestar find her?" "She will be useless to the whole Clan, only a burden!"

A jet-black she-cat with green eyes padded up to Silverdawn. "Hello! I'm Shadefrost. Me and Stormheart will be training you."

"When do we start?" Silverdawn asked.

"Now." Shadefrost replied. She and Stormheart led Silverdawn into the forest.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**This is my second book that's not in the Dawnrose series. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**~Bluefeather**


	2. Chapter 2 Life At MoonClan

CHAPTER 2

Silverdawn was a very quick learner. In less than 3 moons, she had learned the whole warrior code, had become Shadefrost's best friend and she was a pretty skillful fighter. But many of the Clan still didn't accept her. As far as she knew, almost all the tom cats her age had a crush on her, especially Stormheart and Firewhisker who were almost always fighting nowadays. She also had learned that Goldfur was the deputy and how the ways of the Clan worked.

"Silverdawn! Go hunting with Firewhisker." Goldfur instructed. Stormheart growled and lashed his tail as Firewhisker happily joined Silverdawn. Firewhisker purred deeply as the two cats padded into the forest.

"Silverdawn, I have something to tell you." Firewhisker mewed.

"What is it?" Silverdawn asked, her sapphire eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well...I really, really like you and I hope we can be mates." Firewhisker mewed, his voice dripping like silk and honey.

"I...I don't know, Firewhisker." Silverdawn mewed. Firewhisker stepped closer. "Firewhisker...I'm not ready for this yet." Silverdawn stepped back uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Firewhisker mewed. Silverdawn gulped. How had he known that she was in heat? Firewhisker stepped closer until he was standing right in front of Silverdawn. He licked her shoulders and moved down her pelt. Silverdawn shivered. Did she really want Firewhisker to mate with her?

"No, Firewhisker, no!" Silverdawn quickly retreated. Firewhisker growled. He had been waiting very long for this moment! He jumped at Silverdawn. He was going to force her to mate with him!

"Leave her alone!" A gray shadow leapt from a tree onto Firewhisker! It was Stormheart! The two toms fought. Claws slashed, teeth bit. Silverdawn screamed for help.

Goldfur appeared with his patrol including Birdclaw, Flowersnow, Lionstep and Onetail. They pried the two angry toms apart. Grayheart leapt at once in front of Silverdawn.

"What happened?" Goldfur demanded, snarling. After Silverdawn had explained everything, Goldfur went with Firewhisker ot see Shinestar. Grayheart and Silverdawn were sent to Fernsong's medicine den.

"Are you okay?" Silverdawn asked for the thousandth time while grooming Stormheart's bloodied pelt.

"I told you, I'm fine." Stormheart insisted.

"Not until I say you are." Fernsong mewed strictly, pressing herbs into Stormheart's wounds. Every time he winced, Silverdawn felt more guilty.

"Silverdawn, why are you looking like that?" Stormheart asked. Silverdawn had stopped grooming him and had her eyes tightly shut, as if holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry! If I had run away from Firewhisker, you wouldn't be hurt!" Everything came pouring out of Silverdawn's mouth. Fernsong sighed as she put the last leaf on Stormheart.

"Stormheart, give her these seeds. It'll calm her down. Now, rest for a few days and call me every time you feel that something is wrong." Fernsong nudged poppy seeds toward Stormheart. Stormheart nodded as he led Silverdawn to the warriors den.

"You'll feel better, Silverdawn, after eating these." Stormheart told Silverdawn. She sighed and licked the seeds up. After a few moments, she had curled up and was sleeping soundly beside Stormheart. As the moon shone on the tips of Silverdawn's shiny silver pelt, it became shinier and sparklier. She was more beautiful than ever.

"Will she be my mate if I ask her? Will she have the same reaction she did when Firewhisker asked?" Storm heart whispered these questions to himself.

Feeling sleepier than ever, Storm heart fell asleep.

The next day, Storm heart awoke to the smell of a juicy rabbit. It had Silverdawn's scent all over it. As Storm heart bit into it, Silverdawn appeared, a bundle of leaves in her mouth.

"Hello, Storm heart. Glad to see you enjoying your meal." Silverdawn purred. Silverdawn padded to Storm heart and sat down. She opened up the bundle and began treating Storm heart's wounds.

"Since when did you become MoonClan's medicine cat?" Storm heart teased.

"Fernsong told me to treat you." Silverdawn mewed, chewing a leaf.

"What happened to Firewhisker?" Storm heart asked.

"Expelled from MoonClan." Silverdawn was really glad about that.

"Good." Storm heart's reply was short. After some more minutes of chewing, Storm heart had finished his meal and was feeling a lot better.

"Come on, we are needed for Birdclaw's patrol." Silverdawn mewed. The two cats twined tails and padded off into the forest.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Please comment and review it! New chapters will be posted daily!**

**~Bluefeather**


	3. Chapter 3  The Prophecy

CHAPTER 3

It has been a moon after Firewhisker had been driven away. Silverdawn and Stormheart had gotten even closer, almost like mates but not quite so yet. But today, Silverdawn was more agitated than ever. She was going to her first Gathering!

In the four moons she had been with MoonClan, she hasn't ever attended a Gathering. Shinestar had chosen Silverdawn to go with Shadefrost and Stormheart and she was just as nervous as an apprentice would be for her warrior exam.

"I wonder what the other Clans are like." Silverdawn mewed as MoonClan went to the Gathering.

"DarkClan's the worst. StreamClan's okay and so is TreeClan." Shadefrost told her. As MoonClan settled down and as Shinestar jumped onto one of the high rocks, the Gathering began.

"We have a new warrior. She is called Silverdawn, once known as Silver." Shinestar announced. Silverdawn's pelt burned with embarrassment. Silverdawn hasn't gotten over her timidity just yet.

"A former kittypet? Useless!" One of the DarkClan warriors shouted. Silverdawn felt a grudge against that cat.

"Silverdawn is not useless. She has contributed a lot to the Clan in the four moons she had been here." Shinestar's voice was loud and clear but her eyes were sharp, as if daring any cat to challenge her Clan, herself or Silverdawn. When no one did, she relaxed more. "Shadefrost, one of our new queens, has given birth to two healthy tom kits."

As StreamClan and TreeClan cheered half-heartedly but DarkClan were all silent, glaring all at MoonClan and Shinestar.

"If Shinestar has nothing else to say, then I will report DarkClan's news." Quailstar mewed. Shinestar nodded curtly and stepped back as Quailstar stepped forward.

"We have two new warriors. Welcome Oakwing and Timberheart!" Quailstar announced. MoonClan were silent but StreamClan and TreeClan had a few cheers.

The rest of the Gathering was okay but MoonClan and DarkClan were still hostile against each other. As MoonClan went back to their camp, Fernsong padded up to Silverdawn and Stormheart.

"I need to talk to you both, right now with Leafpaw." Fernsong mewed. Leafpaw, her apprentice, was right behind her. Silverdawn and Stormheart glanced at each other. How come?

"I have a prophecy for both of you." Fernsong mewed as the four cats crowded behind some bushes. "_A full moon will not survive unless two pelts, gray and silver, be on a journey to find Sun of Flowers _."

"Is that prophecy meant for us?" Stormheart asked.

"Yes. You two must go on a journey with Leafpaw and six other cats. Us medicine cats have chosen Leafpaw to be the medicine cat when you all go on your journey. Your Clans rely on you." Fernsong mewed. Stormheart and Silverdawn glanced at each other in astonishment.

"When do we leave?" Silverdawn asked.

"You will go with Leafpaw and the other six cats now. You must save MoonClan." Fernsong told them.

"From what?" Stormheart asked before Fernsong pushed them out.

"A leaping tiger." Fernsong mewed quickly before tagging along with Flowersnow, who was at the end of MoonClan's line of cats.

"A leaping tiger?" Stormheart wondered aloud as Leafpaw led the way to the other cats.

"Is that Lionwhisker and his mate Sandfire from TreeClan?" Stormheart asked as they saw two shining golden pelts huddled together. Knowing no one, Silverdawn stayed beside Stormheart but nodded at Lionwhisker and Sandfire in greeting.

The next four cats were Riverpelt and Stripestone from RiverClan and Shadowheart and Hailleaf from DarkClan.

"I guess we are quite a big group of cats." Hailleaf, a black she-cat, commented. Shadowheart, her mate, nodded in agreement.

"Wait, are you Silverdawn?" Riverpelt, a blue-gray tom, asked Silverdawn.

"Yes." Silverdawn's sapphire eyes burned into Riverpelt's light green ones and all the other Clan cats as if saying that she wasn't a kittypet anymore. She was a true warrior.

"Well then, welcome to the Clans." Sandfire purred and looked at Silverdawn with friendly yellow eyes. Silverdawn purred too, she liked this pale golden she-cat.

"I think we better get going. If we are to save our Clans." Leafpaw mewed, her light golden tail twitching impatiently.

"Okay then, let's go." Stormheart nodded with the other cats as they walked out of the Clan territories and into the wild.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**Please comment and review it! New chapters will be posted daily! Happy reading!  
><strong>

**~Bluefeather  
><strong>


End file.
